Scars
by ancientmaverick
Summary: The thoughts of Ronon during Tao of Rodney. Spoilers for the episode. Friendship only.


Disclaimer: I do not own them.

Spoilers: BE WARNED!! This story contains spoilers for Tao of Rodney, which has not aired in the States yet.

I just couldn't help myself. The scene with Rodney and Ronon made me cry.

Enjoy.

o0o

I didn't know what to say.

When McKay stopped me in the hall, I was a little annoyed, but Sheppard had told me what was going to happen, so I figured I should listen to what the scientist had to say.

Needless to say, I was a little surprised when he asked about the scars from the Wraith tracking devices.

"_Those scars, on your back…are those like a badge of honor for you, or are they just a constant reminder of something you'd rather forget?"_

Now, I never really talked about it, but I have always hated those scars. Don't get me wrong, Doc Beckett was great getting those things out, but every time I see the scars, I'm reminded of how I was hunted by the Wraith.

There was nothing I could do about the scars, though, so I gave McKay the only answer I could.

"_I try not to let things I can't change bother me."_

It's true. I may have hated the scars, but they were a part of me. I guess McKay was expecting an answer like that. I was still a little surprised by the hug, though.

I don't know if you've noticed, but McKay is not very…how did Sheppard put it? Touchy-feely, right. McKay doesn't go for all that sentimental crap. I don't either, really, though I guess there are times when it's necessary.

So I hugged him back. He was dying, after all. What do you do in a situation like that?

I didn't notice anything at first. It took me a couple of seconds to realize what McKay said when he pulled away.

"_I hope you don't mind. I just healed them."_

I was speechless. I just stood there, like a complete idiot. I reached back to feel them, but there was nothing there.

Then I ran, ran as fast and as hard as I could back to my room. I ripped off my shirt and stood in front of the mirror. I was afraid to look, but I slowly turned.

Nothing.

Not even a _hint_ of a scar.

Anyone passing in the hall at that moment probably went deaf from the whoop of joy that I let out. I went crazy, laughing and staring at the completely smooth skin.

Then I stopped. McKay was dying. He was dying, and he took the time to find me and give me one of the best gifts I have ever received.

I couldn't stop thinking about it. For McKay to do something like this, he had to have been thinking about it for awhile. I considered McKay to be a friend, we joked on missions, I threatened him a few times, but that's where it ended. We didn't hang out unless Teyla or Sheppard were there too.

I was still thinking about it when Sheppard's voice came over the radio.

"_Medical team to my quarters!"_

As accident prone as Sheppard is, I knew it could only be about Rodney. I sprinted to the infirmary, arriving just before Beckett and McKay. I waited with Weir, Teyla and Sheppard, pacing. Sheppard kept giving me odd looks, and I finally stopped next to him.

"What?" I growled.

"You don't pace. McKay paces. You stand and look scary."

"How would you know? You're the one we're normally waiting on."

"Don't change the subject. What's wrong?"

I glanced at Weir and Teyla, who were thankfully engaged in a private conversation of their own. "He's dying."

Sheppard looked down, crossing his arms. "Yeah," he said softly.

I suddenly realized that this was probably harder on him than it was on me, but I had to tell someone. "He healed me."

He raised an eyebrow, a questioning look on his face.

"The scars."

We had talked a little about them before, and he knew that they had bothered me.

"Wow…he…and they're…?"

"Gone."

We stood there for a few more minutes. I guess Sheppard sensed I had more to say because he kept glancing at me, but wouldn't say anything. Finally, I told him what I'd been thinking.

"I didn't get a chance to thank him."

He sucked in a quiet breath. "You will," he said forcefully.

Neither of us quite believed it.

When Beckett called us in, I just stared at McKay, hoping for some miracle.

Then he died.

Of course, then he freaked out and I had to carry him to that genetic thing. I didn't think it was going to work, but that never stopped McKay before, and he was suddenly fine.

I couldn't help myself. I pulled Rodney into the biggest hug I could manage.

I think he understood what I was trying to tell him.


End file.
